Lollipop
by chemicalapocolypse
Summary: Valentine's Day treat! Oneshot, Semi-OC you'll understand when you read it . Rated M for safety.


**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would not be on right now :]**

**READ BEFORE READING STORY: Ignore HBP and DH. Harry Potter is a girl. That is all.**

Lollipop

"Ginny! That's sick!" I laughed as I swatted at her. She giggled and fled, our faces red. I went back to my juice.

"What was she saying?" Hermione asked. I shook my head.

"You don't want to know. I didn't want to know," I told her. "Plus, it's absolutely preposterous." She went back to her newspaper. Owls continued to swoop in and out of the Great Hall. I'm taken aback when a dark colored school owl swoops in front of me and drops a small red envelope in front of me. Hermione looked over at it and then looked up at me in question. I shrugged and picked it up. I opened it and peered at the small note card inside.

"What's it say?" Hermione asked.

""Roses are red"?" I pondered out loud. "Well, duh."

"Hmm. Maybe it's the beginning of a poem?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said quietly. I suddenly felt a shadow over my shoulder and looked behind me. Fred and George grinned down at me before the card was plucked straight from my hands. They returned after the war to finish out their formal education.

"Ahh. Look here, Fred! Haley's getting her Valentines early," he taunted as I tried to grab for it. George got to it before I could.

"Yes, George. Her hoards of secret admires are calling for affection! Who is she to deny any of them?" he asked as they laughed. I got the card back and stuck my tongue out at them.

"It's prettier than anything the two of you ever gave me," I retorted. They shrank off to go bug Ron. Potions class was first thing in the morning and Hermione and I needed to hurry if we wanted to get there early. We walked in happy conversation and we were early enough to catch the good seats. A few others filtered in and directions began to appear on the board. We started and were fast at work when Snape walked in. He didn't have to say a word as he sat down and started grading papers.

"Potter!" someone whispered behind me.

"What, Malfoy? I'm kind of busy," I sighed.

"Saw you got a Valentine today. You know, you don't have to send yourself stuff just to make yourself feel better," he taunted.

"You mean the things that you get all year round? Sounds like you're the one with the attention problem," I snipped back. He buffed at my comment and it once more fell silent in the room. During the half way mark, Snape did a roundabout through the room to check progress considering the difficulty of the potion.

"Watch, she'll have to start over," Parkinson giggled behind me. I scowled inwardly. I wasn't that bad, was I? Snape traveled in front of me, peering into my potion carefully. No expression lit his face as he passed me by. I smiled lightly as I went back to work silently. Snape glided behind me carefully.

"Miss Parkinson, I'm surprised at you. What have you spent your time doing? Gossiping no doubt. You're not even half way done!" he declared. My smile grew.

"I'm sorry?" she tried.

"Sorry indeed. You'll be serving detention tonight to make up the work you didn't seem fit to do in class," he instructed.

"But, sir! My date-"

"Your date can wait considering you didn't find it necessary to do your work in class. What goes around comes around, Miss Parkinson," he told her. "Same for you, Miss Bulstrode."

"Bloody hell!" she moaned. I couldn't help but hum pleasantly while I continued my potion and turned it in at the end. I headed back to the dorm and stopped in my tracks when I entered my room. Surrounding my bed was dozens and dozens of bouquets of full red roses. I stepped forward hesitantly. The top of my bed was laden with other assorted items; jewelry, assorted boxes of chocolates, perfumes. The most evident was a dress and matching heels. Everything was red. I fingered the material. It felt like…I don't know what it felt like, meaning it was probably expensive. I shook my head and changed out my books, rushing to my next class, also with Hermione. I made it just in time and found my seat next to her.

"Hermione, you won't believe what's happened," I told her quietly. I told her everything and she stared.

"You're serious?" she asked. I nodded and we fell silent as we got to work. She passed me a small piece of paper as the teacher passed.

"Take me to see after this class," I mouthed to myself and nodded. I know she saw it and never before had we gotten our essays done so fast before leaving. I rushed her up to the dorms and she gawked at the scene. She quickly did spells to check for hexes and such and found nothing.

"You have a very smitten admirer," she told me as she looked through all the things. "But we need to get to lunch before they start wondering."

"I want to wear it," I said. She nodded and aided me in putting on the red dress and the jewelry that came with it. I didn't have classes the rest of the day and wasn't required to wear the uniform. We rushed down to the Great Hall. People stared and it was bit nice.

"Ooh la la," Ginny teased as we sat. "Looks like something only he could afford." She giggled lightly when I glared at her. Hermione looked at Ginny funny. I sighed.

"Ginny says that she saw Malfoy jacking off with that pair of my knickers that went missing a month ago," I told her Hermione quietly. She blushed and giggled too.

"It would be funny," she said quietly.

"Funny for you, maybe. It would leave me in a very awkward situation," I quipped. The rest of the day went as normally as it could. I moved all of the things off my bed and piled the roses by the windows so that I could sleep in my bed. I awoke and started my day normally, showering and heading down to breakfast. I hoped for the show to calm down but, inevitably, I was stalked by another card. Half way through my breakfast, an owl swooped in and dropped a dark blue card in front of me. It was just as pretty as the last. I opened it cautiously.

""Violets are blue"," I read out loud. "A poem, then." I sighed before going on to class. My first went normally. When I got to transfiguration, my second class, I sat in my usual spot near the back and fingered the card absentmindedly.

"Potter," Malfoy greeted as he sat in his usual spot in front of me. I looked up, a smirk on his face. This one seemed different. I shook the thought from my head.

"What?"

"Didn't know you had a sugar daddy," he teased. I smiled slightly, surprising him.

"I didn't know I had one either," I told him. McGonagall walked in and he sat down.

"Today, I have some business to attend to. After I take attendance, I'll have to leave and expect you all to behave. I recommend you use the time on finishing those essays for next class," she instructed. She took the roll quickly before starting for the door.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Potter, if you two would follow me," she instructed. We packed up our things and followed her out to the Quidditch pitch. Dumbledore, Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout stood there already with all the other team members from all four houses.

"What's going on?" Malfoy asked as we joined them.

"It seems someone has left Miss Potter another gift," Snape drawled, seeming to scorn me. McGonagall scuffed at him.

"No need to berate her, Severus. It's not like she asked this person to do it," she told him. He snorted and ignored her.

"What do you mean another gift?" I asked him. They parted and we were allowed to enter the pitch. I gasped and stared. The field of the pitch had been transformed into a field of violets. They swayed in the breeze. A small gazebo sat in the middle, laden with items.

"I'm starting to like my sugar daddy," I whispered.

"Since we suspect that a Quidditch player is responsible, it is your duty to have this field cleaned up by the time lunch gets here," Dumbledore told us. Many groaned but I was too busy thinking. It was…beautiful. I started forward, following a cleared path over to the gazebo. The others grudgingly started cutting the violets down with magic. Not wanting to waste time, I started packing the items up in my arms and stacking them into piles. I called Dobby who took my items to my room for me. Soon the items were up and I aided in cutting down the violets. Dobby brought back my bag of rubber bands and I also gathered the violets. We finally got down by lunch time and everyone grumbled as they went back to the castle. I took the last bundle up and started sorting through my new gifts. And amongst the gifts, I found another dress. This one was blue. It was shoulderless and felt like silk and once again, came with jewelry and matching heels. I dressed quickly before heading down to the Great Hall. People stared again.

"Ohhh. Looks like something he'd buy," she teased again. I blushed lightly but smiled.

"I'll have to meet this guy someday. You're positively glowing, Haley," Hermione complimented.

"No idea what you're talking about," I told her happily. She smiled and went back to eating. After lunch, I had my weekly meeting with Dumbledore.

"Come in," he said before I could knock. I walked in and sat down.

"Lemon drop?" he asked. I took one happily and he smiled.

"You have a very smitten admirer, Haley," he said idly. I smiled and hummed pleasantly at the familiar words.

"As it may be, I have no work for us today, Haley. You go on about your day if you wish," he told me. I stood and started out the door.

"Haley?"

"Hmm?"

"Just remember that just because he can buy you anything you want, doesn't mean he's the one," he advised.

"I know," I said before going back to my dorm room, looking through my other gifts from today. Many of the items this round were books and school type items; all items in some sort of blue color. I dipped into some of the chocolates as I spotted one book in particular and picked it. But it wasn't a book. It was a bundle of last year's Witch Weekly magazines. I blushed and opened one hesitantly. The image I turned to made my cheeks flare brightly and I close it hurriedly. Since when had Draco Malfoy done a Witch Weekly photo shoot? But, curious, I opened it back up and the smooth, flawless Malfoy skin greeted me.

I flipped through his pictures, one catching my attention in particular. A nearly naked Malfoy lay on a luxurious bed and a skimpily dressed brunette loomed over him on all fours. His finger was raised to her mouth and she had it in between her teeth friskily. It irked my nerves. I had a knowing smile at the look on his face. He had that cold expressionless mask that was characteristic for Malfoys. He was pretending. I soon came to the pull out and my heart beat faster. It was Malfoy and the same brunette in the shower except, this time, both were noticeably naked. Nothing showed for he had the girl pinned against the shower wall, her hands gripping his hair and his mouth attached to her neck. She seemed in bliss, his arms under hers and hands gripping her hair, pulling her head back to bare the pale neck. Both were soaking wet, the droplets making his skin shimmer. I put down the magazine and went about the rest of the day without problems. But what waited for me in the morning was something I never expected to happen.

"Haley!" someone cried. "Wake up!" I started awake and Hermione stood by my bed.

"What?" I asked groggily. "It's a Saturday, 'Mione. Go away."

"No, you have to come see," she told me. She dragged me out and I didn't bother with shoes as she pulled me out the door in my pajamas. I was dragged all the way to the Great Hall and I was instantly awake. The entire Gryffindor table was covered. Dozens and dozens of vases of white lilies covered the seats and the top was practically covered in sweets and candies of all sorts. Hermione was handed the card and she handed it to me. It was like the other two but white. The seal was already broken and the card removed.

""Sugar is sweet"," I mumbled with a smile. For reasons unknown, I was deeply upset with the fact that they had invaded the gift already. People gawked and drooled over the cakes and cookies laid out.

"Who opened it?" I asked loudly over the talking. It fell silent and people looked at each other. It was always so obvious when I was upset that it irritated me sometimes.

"I did," Hermione covered quickly but her lie was obvious.

"Right," I laughed. The sound was strange on my tongue.

"Haley, can I-"

"No, Ronald, you may not have any cookies. They are Haley's and Haley's alone," Hermione answered immediately. "Dobby!" The house elf popped in immediately.

"Yes, Miss Granger? What can Dobby do for you?" he asked.

"Would you be a dear and take all this to Haley's room, please? It seems we have a bit of a misunderstanding," she asked him quietly.

"Anything for Haley Potter, miss! Dobby be delighted to!" he cheered. He went to work, Hermione's hand on my shoulder comfortingly. I felt like crying. Were they ever really concerned about what I got to have? Did they truly think I would give just anything if they asked for it nicely enough? Ginny stepped forward. She had the dress and things in her arms.

"Why don't we go back to the dorm, okay? I got your clothes and I think Dobby can get the rest," Ginny suggested. She handed me the clothes and took a vase of the lilies as we started back towards the room. It didn't take a genius to see several people putting containers of cookies and sweets back on the table as Dobby went around. It broke me, I think. I could barely respond to anything said to me. As we entered, items were popping into my room. Ginny took me to the bed and laid me down. The dress was sat beside me, the lilies placed on the bedside table. She smoothed back my hair and closed the shades tighter so that it was darker. She left without another word and I curled into the covers. The dress was cream colored. The sleeves were long and looked to fit like a tube dress. It smelt of vanilla. It felt soft and comfortable. My eyes drifted closed. I fell asleep for a short while before I awoke to a soft tapping on my window. I got up and looked out blurrily. An owl stood on the sill and I allowed it in. It dropped a small package on my bed before flying back out. On my bed lay a single, yellow tulip and a note twisted around it. I uncoiled the small piece of parchment carefully.

_Cheer up, beautiful._

I smiled lightly and lay back on bed. This note, unlike the others, was handwritten. I fingered the parchment. It smelt of very light cologne. It was…familiar. I recognized the scent vaguely but couldn't place it. My eyes shut once more, the note enclosed in my fingers. I awoke the next day after a full day's rest. Ginny had brought back food after dinner last night for me, which I ate readily. Hermione and her wild head of hair smiled down at me as my eyes opened.

"Morning," she greeted. I smiled at her and sat up; Valentine's Day.

"Come on," she said as she held out a hand. "Let's shower and I'll curl your hair." I took the offered hand and she pulled me up out of the bed. We showered quickly before heading back and she sat me down on the bed. She brushed my hair and put conditioner in it before spell drying it. With another flick of her wand, I sported a full head of rich, raven curls. I dressed into the white dress and matching accessories. We headed down once Hermione was done dressing and entered the Great Hall. People stared as I had figured they would. The dress was amazing to say the least. We sat down to eat and Hermione smiled at me.

"I'm starting to think you like the attention," she told me.

"It's nice to be envied for what others dote on me. Someone has a better fashion sense than me," I told her. She laughed lightly as we ate. The pancakes were shaped like hearts. My heart felt light again. We had eaten plenty by the time the gifts started pouring in. Many landed in front of me but one in particular caught my attention. It was wide, flat box colored black and shimmering in black glitter. The card was attached to the front and I opened it excitedly.

""And I want you"," I read. At the bottom of the card was small writing in parenthesis.

_Now!_

I blushed as I opened the box hurriedly. I stare at the contents. It was a neatly folded school uniform. But what shocked me most was the green and silver tie that lay on top. I picked it up, eyes widening. Cologne invaded my nose and I immediately recognized it. Not only was it the same that was on the card yesterday but it was also the same of a particular boy that sat behind me in potions and in front of me in transfiguration. I turned sharply to look at the Slytherin table, the Slytherins gaping at me. He was nowhere in sight. I boxed it back up hurriedly and ran for the Gryffindor tower. I ran into my room and there he was. Draco Malfoy lay in my bed, completely and gloriously naked, and eating from a box of my chocolates. His eyes didn't even meet mine when I locked the door behind me.

"I knew I had fine choice in chocolates," he commented idly. I growled as I flung the box aside and climbed on top of him. His eyes looked me over, a smile coming to his face.

"Fine choice in dresses, too," was all he could get out before I crushed my lips to his. He chuckled and moaned at the same time as he leaned into it. He grabbed my arms and flipped us over. He pulled off.

"So," he said, "what will I get for Valentine's Day?" I smiled up at him.

"Put up a silencing charm and you'll find out," I told him. He hummed pleasantly as his lips found mine again.

**This is my first published story. Let me know what you think and I might publish more :]**


End file.
